Taking Back What Was and More
by meremortal2k3
Summary: AU. Santana thinks it's about time that Quinn took back what she had lost.


Title: Taking Back What Was (and More)

"Hey, Preggo." Santana Lopez leaned over the ex-cheerleaders shoulder as she searched in her locker for a notebook. "You're a dirty slut now, wanna fuck?"

Quinn gasped. She spun on her heel, sharp hazel eyes searching the almost empty corridor for anyone who could hear the Latina's words. "Back off, Lopez." Quinn glared. "I'm not the lesbo here. Go find your lap dog if you're after getting laid." The blonde sneered. "I would've said Puck, but he's mine now."

Santana slammed her hand into the locker next to Quinn's. She didn't like anyone badmouthing Brittany or pointing out her loses. Santana Lopez was a winner and she had a new prize in her sights. "According to the Glist posted this week," She tilted her head forward until her face was mere inches away from the blonde's face. "You topped the poll and that's my position, Q. I always top."

Quinn raised a fine brow. "What's that got to do with me? I wasn't the one who wrote it. You should go ask Rachel about the stupid list." Quinn draped her satchel over her shoulder and pushed past Santana.

Santana frowned, her dark gaze focused sharply as Quinn Fabray lowered her head and walked out of the school.

…..

"Hi, Mr Berry." Santana smiled widely at the short white man who had answered the door of the Berry household. "Quinn asked me to come over to work on a Spanish assignment. Seems like she's having a little trouble."

"Oh." Mr Berry returned the teenager's smile. "I'm sorry. Quinn didn't mention that she was expecting company." He stepped aside and let the girl into his home. "It's nice to see that she's finally asking friends round."

Santana nodded her head and continued to smile. It had taken some figuring to find out where Quinn had been living since Finn's mom had kicked her out. A few sly questions to the other Glee kids and something that Jesse had let slip, pointed Santana to the home of Rachel Berry. She was more than surprised, especially considering the fact that Quinn hated Rachel more than she hated anyone else, and she blamed Rachel for Finn finding out that the baby wasn't his. But, in Quinn's delicate condition, beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Quinn?" Mr Berry called up the stairs. "Your friend's here."

It took a few moments for the pregnant girl to appear at the top of the stairs. She frowned at the pair below. "Santana?"

"Hey, Q." Santana's smile widened at the dour expression causing hazel eyes to narrow at her. "I'm here and I've bought my pj's in case homework takes too long. You know how my mom hates it when I'm driving around on my own at night." She turned to the short man who was still standing besides her. "That is if you don't mind, Mr Berry?"

"I don't mind at all." Mr Berry's friendly smile was warm and welcoming. "Go on upstairs, Hon'."

"Thank you." Santana turned away from Mr Berry, her smile slipping into a smirk as she looked up at her old friend. As she got to the top of the stairs, she followed Quinn past a room with a gold star on the door.

Rachel popped her head out of the door as the two girls walked by. Her dark brows knitted into a frown. "Santana?"

"As you were, Man-hands." Santana snarked. "I'm here to see Q."

"Oh." Rachel blinked as she looked over at Quinn and then back to Santana. "Fine." She smiled before ducking back into her room.

Quinn spun on her heels once she was inside of her bedroom. She placed her hands on her hips, staring at the brunette as she shut the door.

Santana's dark eyes took in the room, noticing that it held none of the girly personality of Quinn's old bedroom. There was none of the photos, trophies or even the delicate little figurines that Quinn used to have in her room.

"What do you want?" Quinn watched as Santana looked around. She felt the heat of embarrassment flush her face. She hadn't wanted anyone to know that she had sunk so low as to live with Rachel Berry, and she certainly hadn't wanted anyone to visit her there, especially her ex-friend.

Santana took a deep breath and stepped closer to the blonde. "I came here to give you a second chance to answer my question." She licked her lips seductively, her eyes dropping to Quinn's bare feet and then slowly rising, taking in all of Quinn.

Quinn's lips parted, a frown creased her brow as she recalled what Santana had said to her while they were at school. "What makes you think I'm interested, Santana? I'm not like that."

Santana arched a dark brow at the other girl's words. She didn't sound quite as angry now there wasn't the chance of anyone over hearing. She stepped closer, almost toe to toe with the blonde. "C'mon, Q." She shook her head. "No one but you would put you at the top of that Glist. Hell, you're practically the Virgin Mary, only, not a virgin." She glanced down at Quinn's swollen stomach. "Obviously."

"Shut up, Santana." Quinn snarled as her hands quickly came to rest protectively over her tummy. "You don't know me."

"Did you forget that we used to be friends?" Santana sneered. "Before you fucked it all up by fucking my boyfriend?"

Quinn sucked in a quick breath, blinking rapidly. "It wasn't like that." She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah. You were drunk and Puck took advantage." Santana huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip. "Point is … you had sex, once. You haven't even given a blow job, Q. You don't deserve to be number one on that Glist, no matter how much you think that you do."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "So, what? You want me to change it? Put you on top? I'm the one who's pregnant, S. I'm the one who slept with her boyfriend's best friend and then strung both of them along, taking money from them. I'm the whore. I deserve that number one slot."

"Oh, please." Santana scoffed. "Other than getting knocked up, almost every Cheerio has done more that that."

"I'm not changing the Glist, Santana." Even as Quinn's nostrils flared with indignation, her shoulders slumped. "I need to be the top of something." She sighed; her hazel eyes lost their ire and fell to the carpet beneath her feet. Quinn felt so very tired all of the time. It was so hard being someone that she wasn't, not anymore.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and licked at her lips, a smirk curling the edges of her mouth. "I was hoping that you'd say that."

Hazel eyes darted up to meet eyes the rich colour of melted chocolate. "What do you want, S?"

"I want you," Santana reached out to smooth long strands of silky blonde hair away from Quinn's face. "To earn that top spot." She watched as fine brows knitted in confusion. "With my help, of course."

"I don't understand."

"You were the Queen of McKinley, Q." Santana ducked her eyes so that she could look directly into Quinn's eyes. "And even though you aren't a Cheerio anymore, I think that you could reign again, with my help."

"How?" Quinn gasped. School had become unbearable since the news of her pregnancy had been leaked. Other students either treated her like crap, like Rachel Berry or JewFro, or they ignored her, and Quinn really didn't know which was worse.

"You won't be pregnant forever, Q." Santana tucked the blonde's hair behind her ear before resting her hands on Quinn's shoulders. She gave the other girl a gentle shake until her eyes rose to meet Santana's. "All you need is popular friends and that Head Bitch attitude that you seemed to have lost along with your virginity."

Quinn's brows furrowed as she thought over the Latina's words. "What does this have to do with the Glist?"

Santana's lips turned up into a smirk. "It's time you left behind the President of the Chastity club and that good little Catholic girl that your parents turned their backs on."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm not … I'm pregnant, S." She hissed. "I'm not … sleeping around. I don't want that kind of reputation." Mr Schuester's words had struck a chord with her. She didn't want to be a slut and she didn't want that kind of reputation. It just wasn't who Quinn Fabray was.

Santana took a deep breath. "You need your confidence back. You need someone who knows you, Quinn, someone who still cares for you, no matter what shit you pulled."

"What are you trying to say, Santana?" Quinn asked; a nervous fluttering settled low in her stomach.

"All of this," She opened her arms to encompass the room that they were standing in. "Happened because you got drunk and had sex. You weren't in control and in turn, you lost control." Santana blinked as she stepped into Quinn's personal space. "I'm offering you that control, Q."

"Huh?" Santana was entirely too close and Quinn had a sneaking suspicion as to where this was going.

"Fuck me." Santana breathed; her voice barely a whisper. "Take control. I need the old Quinn Fabray back."

Quinn's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You're crazy and horny." The blonde spluttered. "Go find Brittany."

Santana grabbed hold of Quinn's shoulders, forcing her to look at her. "I'm deadly serious about this, Q. It's time to nut up and claim your crown."

"And you think that the only way for me to do that is to … have sex with you?" Quinn squeaked.

"Not the only way." Santana smirked. "The most enjoyable way."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe." Santana chuckled. Letting go of Quinn's shoulders, she stepped back. "Seriously though, Q, you need to get over the guilt of having sex because it's crushing you, and I … miss you."

Hazel eyes fell to the floor. Quinn had really missed her best friend too.

"You're a hormonal teenager, Quinn. Sex happens." Santana sighed softly. "I wish that Puck would've been good to you instead of being the jock who just wanted to get his dick wet."

Quinn lifted her eyes to see regret in Santana's dark eyes.

"I should've stopped him." She pursed her lips as she thought back. "He did the same with me … took my virginity without thought for anyone but himself. But, the difference between you and I is, Q, I was lucky enough to not get pregnant, and I came to enjoy sex, especially with Brittany."

"You should go to her then." Quinn chewed at her lip. She had known that Santana had lost her virginity to Puck. They had once been friends who told each other everything and anything, back when they ruled McKinley and even before. Santana had been in love with the cocky boy and he had played her, telling her he loved her and then he was gone. The Latina had been heartbroken at first, but she'd quickly gotten over what Puck had done to become almost a carbon copy, until Brittany came along.

"Let me show you how good it can feel, Quinn."

"Santana." Quinn spoke the other girl's name on a sigh, her resolve was quickly dissipating and that frightened her.

"Let me make you feel good." Santana lifted Quinn's chin tenderly, capturing the other girl's confused eyes with her own. "Brittany did it for me, now I want to do it for you."

Quinn shook her head.

"What's the big deal, Q? It's not like I can get you pregnant. I'll be careful of the baby, promise." The Latina dipped forward, her mouth hovering over Quinn's. "Say yes. Take back your body and tomorrow, you and I will take back the school."

"You can't be serious." Quinn shuddered as warm breath ghosted over her lips. It had been so long since anyone had kissed her because they wanted her. Puck used her. He wanted to make-out with other girls now, not her, not the girl he had gotten pregnant. So when they kissed, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and kept his hands on her shoulders or in her hair, imagining her to be anyone but who she was, the girl he was now tied to. Quinn knew it. She could see it in the way he looked at all the other girls and then when he looked at her.

Santana looked at her with desire and need. She wanted Quinn Fabray and Quinn could see it in her dark eyes.

"You made the same mistake that so many of us have made." Santana could feel the blonde shiver beneath her hands, the tiny tremors wracking her body and raising goose bumps in their wake. The Latina felt the heavy weight of anticipation pressing down on her chest. She had always wanted a piece of Quinn. She had always wanted the blonde in her bed for as long as she could remember. Passion, lust and friendship, all turned to shit because of one lousy mistake.

"Fuck me." Santana breathed the words. She wanted so desperately to lick and kiss her way from Quinn's ear to her shoulder, sinking in her teeth and drawing blood to the surface in a brand that screamed 'Mine', but this had to be different if she wanted Quinn back. "Use me, Quinn. I'll let you."

"I'll bet you will." Quinn swallowed. Her mind felt hazy, her thoughts confusing, but she wondered if what Santana was saying would really help. Would having sex again help her to regain what she was? She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "I'm sorry, San. I can't do this."

Santana blinked. Quinn had refused her. She had offered her more than she had ever offered anyone, she hadn't even given Brittany control, and Quinn had turned her down. Santana dropped to her knees and looked up through soft lashes. "Please?" She choked on the word but she knew that she had to at least try.

Blonde brows furrowed as Quinn looked down on Santana. "Is popularity so important to you? Get off your knees, Santana." She shook her head and then froze when the other girl immediately rose to her feet, her dark eyes on the floor. "What are you playing at?" Quinn hissed, not liking the sudden ache she felt at the other girl's obedience.

"If you won't take control," Santana swallowed thickly. "I'm going to give it to you." She took a deep breath but didn't lift her eyes. Santana prayed to God that she wouldn't regret what she was about to do. They had both thrown away their friendship because of a guy and now she hoped that Quinn accepted her new offer of friendship, of more than friendship, and didn't throw it back in her face by spreading it around the school that she would quite happily, even eagerly, submit to Quinn Fabray, her head bitch in charge. "We were friends, Quinn." Santana clenched her hands into fists and released, trying to stop the shaking caused by nervous energy. "I've always known what you've wanted, what you've needed, even if you didn't. Why do you think I followed you around like a dog on a leash, ready to do everything you asked me to?"

Quinn blinked. "I … I don't know what you mean."

"You know me, Q." Santana suddenly felt like crying. She had never told anyone why she was Quinn's second and why she needed to be Quinn's second again. "Santana Lopez bends to no one but you, not even to Coach Sylvester."

Quinn could hear the pounding of blood as it rushed through her body, setting every nerve ending ablaze. She couldn't comprehend the complexity of her past relationship with her friend. She had never realised just how symbiotic they had been. "We shouldn't." Quinn gasped in a deep breath.

"Fuck me." Santana begged, finally bringing watery brown eyes up to meet hazel. "You need this, Quinn. I thought I could do it, be you, but I couldn't. I need you back, Q. The other kids, they fear me for sure, but they don't respect me, they'll never respect me without you there. I need my friend back."

"Why can't we do this without sex?" Quinn cried. She slapped a hand over her mouth, realising that she had been a little too loud. She lowered her voice. "Why can't we be the kind of friends who talk?"

Santana shook her had, scoffing. "Because that's not us, Q. We were always more and you know that now." Taking a deep breath, she looked down at Quinn's belly. "And you can't be who you were because of her."

Quinn's hands came to her belly, cradling the baby bump tenderly.

"You need to embrace what happened and get over it."

"By … fucking you?" She whispered harshly.

Santana shook her head. "No, by taking back the control you had before. Become the Quinn I loved again."

"Love?" Blonde brows furrowed.

The Latina nodded. "As a friend. As Quinn Fabray."

"You love Brittany."

"So?" Santana shrugged her shoulders. "It's not the same, Q. Brittany's all kittens and baby ducks. She's so good and I love her for that, but you?" She chewed at her lip as she looked the blonde over. "You're all bite, Q; at least you used to be before you had your cherry popped. You were sexy and powerful and I want that back."

"Sexy?" Quinn coughed and blushed. She had been a Christ Crusader for God's sake; she was not supposed to be sexy.

Santana nodded. "You wouldn't believe how many times you bitching out some idiot ruined my panties." The Latina could feel the ache that just the memory of the old Quinn Fabray brought to her loins. "Sometimes, I couldn't even wait until I got home before I had to touch myself, Q." She could see Quinn's sharp teeth biting furiously at her lip. "It was even worse when you made me and B do something that we really didn't want to do."

"You never said anything." Quinn breathed. She was so confused and yet unbelievably turned on, and she didn't understand why.

Santana chuckled. "Why would I when I liked it so much?" She swallowed, watching the heat rise in the other girl's cheeks. "I just never realised that I would miss it until it was gone."

"It?"

"You." Dark eyes fell to the floor again. Santana really wished that Quinn had just accepted her offer to fuck. She didn't normally do the 'talking about feelings' crap. Suddenly, it struck her that this was what Quinn wanted and Quinn was making her do it, in a sneakily devious way, probably unconsciously. Santana could feel the moan rumble at the back of her throat before she could stop it. Her fingers gripped at the pleated material of her Cheerio's skirt as she felt herself clench - hard.

Quinn blinked owlishly. "What did you do?"

Santana shook her head. "Nothing." Two could play at this game.

The blonde stepped forward, closer to Santana. "Why did you make that noise?"

The brunette shook her head, refusing to answer.

Quinn grabbed for the Latina's chin. Squeezing a little harder than necessary, she lifted the other girl's face until they were eye to eye. She blinked, looking into eyes a lot darker than she had seen then in a long time. "I …" She felt so confused. "I can't do this, S. I've never …"

Santana rolled her eyes. The blonde was so close and yet still so closed off. "Just channel your inner bitch, Q. We all know that she's still inside there." She shook her head out of Quinn's grasp and pointed to her chest. "Just let her out."

Quinn shook her head and took a deep shuddery breath. So much had changed for her and she wanted, really wanted, for everything to go back to how it had been, but she was so scared. Quinn had already fallen so far from grace; she didn't think that she could survive falling any further.

"For fuck's sake." Santana snarled, letting her anger at what Quinn had become get the better of her. "Stop being such a fucking pussy."

Quinn lashed out. A loud crack sounded as the blonde's pale hand connected with Santana's face so hard that the other girl's head snapped to the side. She pulled her hand back, clenching it into a fist as the sharp sting made her fingers tingle. She glared at the Latina.

Santana swallowed hard and blinked away the tears that had sprung into her eyes. She turned her head back to Quinn, a sneer lifting her lips. Her cheek burned. "Now tell me that that didn't turn you on as much as it did me."

Quinn blinked, stunned at the other girl's reaction. She opened her mouth to say 'no', but the word wouldn't come out.

"Tell me that putting me in my place," Santana's nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath. Her mouth watered. She was completely surrounded by the scent of the girl whom she had wanted for a very long time. "Didn't just get you wetter than you've ever been?"

"Santana!" Quinn gasped. No one had ever talked to her like that before, but she really couldn't deny that Santana's words weren't making her feel … funny.

"Please, Quinn." Santana took in a long breath, releasing it slowly. "Please. I need you inside of me."

Quinn surged forward. She grabbed the other girl's face roughly and pressed their lips together. She didn't know what she was doing, but she must have been doing something right because Santana was whimpering into her mouth. Quinn nipped sharply at Santana's lips, tugging on them. She slipped her tongue between lips and teeth as Santana gasped into her mouth.

Santana reached up to bury her hands in thick blonde hair.

Quinn pulled away from the other girl. She licked at her tingling lips as she watched Santana pant heavily, her chest heaving with every lungful of air. She could feel her doubt redouble over her actions at it started to swamp her thoughts. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm her racing heart, from the image of a very seductive Santana Lopez.

"Quinn?" Santana gasped. She knew that she needed to act quickly, or else she would lose her Quinn to the meek girl who hung her head as she walked the halls of McKinley High. "Look at what you do to me, Q."

Hazel eyes opened just in time to see a hand disappear beneath the pleats of a red Cheerio's skirt. Her eyes snapped up to watch as dark eyes fluttered and sharp teeth captured a kiss swollen lower lip. Quinn's legs suddenly felt like jelly.

Santana groaned as she pulled her fingers from between drenched folds that ached so much to be touched, and out of her spankies. She held out her hand, showing Quinn her glistening fingers, sticky with cream. "I'm so wet for you, Q."

Quinn shuddered and suddenly she was taking a step forward, reaching out for the brunette's hand. She plunged the two wet fingers into her mouth, groaning at the musky taste. Sucking and licking. Quinn hadn't tasted anything like what she was currently lapping off of the other girl's fingers, she had never even tasted herself, but the blonde suspected that she could easily get addicted to the taste of Santana.

Santana moaned loudly as Quinn sucked off her fingers.

Hazel eyes darted up to meet dark and Quinn reluctantly released the other girl's fingers from between her lips. "Be quiet." She hissed. The last thing she needed was for Rachel Berry to come and check on them.

Santana shuddered at the command. She chewed at her lower lip. "Q." She breathed. "Please, Q. Fuck me."

Quinn stepped forward, pushing Santana back until the Latina was pressed against the door to her bedroom. She blinked rapidly as her mind whirled over everything that she wanted to do, everything that she had ever felt guilt about because Quinn Fabray was supposed to be a good girl. She pushed herself flush against Santana, only moving her face out of reach when Santana tried to kiss her again. Quinn placed her hand on the door to the side of the brunette's head and breathed softly over Santana's pout. "Mine."

Santana's breath hitched. She nodded.

"You wanted this, San," Quinn's sharp hazel eyes stared into Santana's. "So, say it."

Santana took a deep breath. It took everything she had not to reach out for the other girl. She wanted to push the blonde down and fuck the girl senseless, but this was Quinn's show and Santana was enjoying every second of it. "Yours." She swallowed as her mouth continued to water in her hunger to taste the blonde in anyway.

Quinn placed the hand not on the door against the Latina's heated cheek. She could feel the warmth from where she had slapped her, seep into her hand and she licked her lips. "Mine." She breathed again before attacking Santana's mouth with her own. She forced her tongue between Santana's lips as their mouths slid together.

Santana's heart rate sped up when she felt Quinn's long fingers move from her face. Knuckles and fingertips smoothed and danced a path down along her throat, over her sternum and between her breasts. She felt fingertips ghost over the top of her Cheerio's uniform and then push at the waist band of her skirt.

Quinn tore her lips from Santana's as she struggled to remove the other girl's skirt with one hand. "Take it off." She licked at Santana's lips. "And the spanks." She spoke before kissing the girl again.

Santana didn't need telling twice. She pushed down her red skirt and spankies, wiggling her hips to get them to slide down her thighs. As she kicked them off of her feet, Quinn continued to assault her mouth with rough kisses and then the blonde was palming her bare pussy, rubbing the heel of her hand against swollen flesh.

Santana gasped into Quinn's mouth as she pushed herself harder against nimble fingers.

Quinn was going on instinct as she touched the other girl; she had barely even touched herself. She bit down on Santana's lower lip and tugged as she pushed her fingers a little firmer, splitting the crease of Santana's sex and brushed her fingertips over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck." Santana sighed with relief at Quinn finally getting to where she needed her most.

Hazel eyes burned into dark chocolate coloured eyes. Quinn pressed harder, circling Santana's clit, feeling the girl's hips jump and then push down against her hand. Santana was so wet. Quinn licked her lips again, she wanted to taste the other girl but instead she pushed two fingers into the Latina.

Santana groaned deeply. She tried to keep quiet but feeling Quinn inside of her, filling her, made the command very difficult to obey.

Quinn curled her fingers and slipped her thumb across Santana's clit as she thrust in and out. She kissed Santana again, loving that the other girl's kisses had become sloppy and breathy because of what she was doing to her. "Open your eyes." Quinn breathed as dark eyes fluttered shut.

Santana willed her eyes open. "Quinn." She managed to whine. Quinn was looking at her so intently, watching every little movement she made. "Yours." Santana grabbed onto the other girl, one hand fisting the white cardigan that Quinn was wearing over the top of her nightie, and the other holding Quinn's wrist as she continued to thrust in and out of her.

Quinn took a deep shuddery breath. From the noises that Santana made, the moans and gasps, the wet sounds of her pussy being fucked, Quinn ached so badly. She pressed her lips to Santana's and thrust her fingers as deep as she could. Quinn slipped her mouth along Santana's jaw; she kissed her way down along the Latina's neck, licking at the salty flesh before sinking her teeth into the tender skin.

Santana jumped and gasped. She was coming undone under the blonde's ministrations, just a little more and she would come all over Quinn's fingers. Suddenly, Quinn was sucking strongly at her neck, almost painfully, and Santana's pussy clamped tightly around long fingers. She pulled her fist from Quinn's cardigan and bit down on her knuckles to stop herself from screaming out.

Quinn continued to suck as Santana froze and then groaned throatily into her hand. She could feel the strong flutter of muscles as they gripped at her fingers and the gush of liquid now pooling in her palm. Smirking, she gently pulled her fingers from inside of Santana and held them up for the other girl to see just how wet she had gotten them.

Santana panted heavily, her knees trembled and black spots danced before her eyes. She blinked at the sticky cream covering the blonde's fingers. She waited, expecting to see Quinn lick cum from her own digits, like she did with her fingers.

"Clean these for me." Quinn offered her fingers to the brunette, pressing them to the other girl's lips.

Santana's eyes rolled as she took Quinn's fingers deeply into her mouth, tasting herself on Quinn. She moaned and lapped, making sure to lick every little drop of herself off of longer fingers. Releasing Quinn from her mouth, she ran her tongue over her swollen lips and looked up at the girl from beneath long dark lashes. "Is there anything else you'd like for me to do for you?" She nipped at her lower lip.

Quinn shuddered. She wanted so much but didn't really know how to ask for it. She blinked, her mouth opened and then closed before she remember something that she had heard being giggled about in the locker rooms when she had still been a Cheerio. Quinn nodded her head and took a deep, fortifying, breath. Keeping her eyes locked with Santana's, she walked towards her bed. "There is something." Quinn cleared the squeak from her throat. She sat on the edge of her bed and pushed herself backwards. The blonde slowly started to slide her nightie up her thighs. Swallowing hard, she crooked her finger at the watching brunette, beckoning her closer, and as Santana stood at the foot of the bed, Quinn lifted her knees, digging her feet into the comforter beneath her.

Santana gasped as Quinn revealed herself and she discovered that Quinn didn't wear panties to bed.

"I want you to … eat me." Quinn shuddered at the heated gaze that hadn't lifted to meet her eyes, her face flushed with a deep blush.

Santana licked at her lips and gave a short nod before crawling onto the bed. She lay on her stomach, elbows holding the blonde girl's thighs apart. She took in a deep breath as she really looked. Quinn was so swollen and wet and Santana thought that she had never seen anything so delicious looking.

"Fuck, S. Just get on with it." Quinn hissed as she fisted her fingers in dark hair and pulled Santana's face against her wetness.

Santana couldn't help but groan at the sharp tug to her hair and the moisture on her lips. She ran her tongue over her lips, tasting Quinn before she pressed her mouth against the blonde, French kissing her heated flesh. She licked, sucked and nipped, using her lips, teeth and even her chin to excite the girl humping her face.

Quinn's back arched as she pushed herself harder against Santana. She palmed the back of the brunette's head as she bucked up to meet her mouth. "Oh God." She gasped, feeling herself ache for release. She felt Santana's tongue push into her and knew what she need to get off. "Use … your fingers." Quinn panted. She reached down between her own legs and pressed two fingers against her clit, rubbing hard. She needed to come.

Santana blinked her surprise. She clenched hard at the sight of the blonde touching herself. Resting her cheek against Quinn's thigh, not daring to move from between Quinn's legs and miss the view, she ran her fingertips over the sensitive flesh and then pushed into Quinn with first one finger and then two. She pulled almost all of the way out and then pushed back in; curling her fingers once she was buried up to her knuckles. She rocked her fingers as she filled the blonde.

Quinn gasped as Santana hit the same spot over and over. She dipped her fingers down until she touched Santana's, getting her fingertips wet, before dragging them back up to her clit. She circled around the bud harshly. Her breath came out as quick pants as she lifted herself up, curling her body, so that she could see.

Quinn watched as Santana's fingers disappeared inside of her again and again. Her hips undulated at the sight and her own fingers became a blur against her clit. Hazel eyes lifted when Santana pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. "Bite me." She struggled to breathe, it was all becoming too much but she needed just a little bit more to push her over the edge. "Do it, San … bite me."

Santana nodded her head and smirked against pale flesh. She opened her mouth and dragged her teeth against the sensitive skin of Quinn's inner thigh until she was gently pinching the skin between her teeth. She looked into Quinn's lust darkened eyes, waiting.

"Fuck." Quinn moaned at the sharp tug of teeth that seemed to send jolts of electricity to her pussy. "Harder." She pulled at Santana's hair, trying to get the other girl to do as she asked. "I said … harder, Santana."

Santana bite down sharply as she curled her fingers inside of Quinn.

Quinn yelped and then keened loudly as Santana did it again and again. She was coming apart and she couldn't stop her cries long enough to breathe. Darkness swam before her eyes as her body convulsed in pleasure.

…..

"Hey." The blonde lifted her head. "You're supposed to be here with me."

Rachel turned her eyes and smiled warmly at her secret girlfriend. "Sorry, Brit."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders before pressing a kiss to the hicky she had been making. She moved until she was cuddled into Rachel's side. "I thought that your room was soundproofed."

"It is." Rachel couldn't help but smirk.

Brittany giggled. "I feel sorry for your dads."

"I'm hoping that they're in the kitchen and didn't just hear what we heard." Rachel ran her fingers through long blonde hair. "Do you think it worked?"

"I'm optically hopeful."

"Optimistically, Brit." Rachel corrected softly.

Brittany nodded as she kissed the underside of Rachel's jaw. "Yeah, optimistically hopeful," She pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek and then her nose. "For Quinn. We all need her back."

Rachel sighed. She had been a big part in Quinn's downfall and she really hadn't meant it to happen. She hadn't wanted to split Quinn and Finn up, even if everyone thought she had done it on purpose, she just hated the lies and she had really wanted to help. Quinn had become ostracized by her peers and in turn, Quinn had become less. They all needed the old Quinn back, Santana and Glee club especially, because without her, Santana was flailing in her position and Glee club had become an even bigger target for bullies than before.

It was Brittany's idea - she hadn't come right out with it in front of Santana, she had been more subtle than that, but she had told Rachel her plan. She hated seeing Santana so scowly all the time and now that she was secretly with Rachel (until Quinn was back on top and could protect Rachel from the constant threat of a slushie), she could no longer cheer Santana up with sex.

Brittany had always known that Santana needed Quinn to be the Head Bitch in Charge because she couldn't properly fill that position herself and get anything from it. She also never failed to notice just how hot Santana got for her when Quinn told them to do something particularly vicious. Most people didn't think Brittany was smart, but she did have smarts and Brittany knew that sometimes Santana needed someone to tell her what to do. That's why Brittany made roundabout suggestions of how Quinn didn't deserve to be at the top of the Glist, and how Quinn really needed someone to show her that she could be in charge again without everything falling apart around her. She often whispered into Santana's ear about how pretty Quinn was but how it was a shame that they couldn't see her face anymore because she was so busy looking at the floor.

Brittany managed to convince Santana that they needed Quinn back on top and the best way to do that was to let Quinn be the top. Brittany was a genius.

"Even I will admit that we do need the old Quinn back." Rachel tilted her head back so that she could kiss her girlfriend. "But only time will tell if we've succeeded, Brittany."

Brittany climbed back on top of Rachel and smirked down at her. "Tomorrow." She grinned widely. "I think we'll see the change straight away."

Rachel arched a dark brow and smiled. "So confident?"

The blonde nodded before both heads turned to the wall joining with Quinn's room as a particularly loud groan, this time Santana, made it through the soundproofing.

"That's very distracting." Rachel chuckled as she pulled Brittany back down to her lips.

…..

Quinn walked along the corridors of McKinley High. She pulled her satchel further up onto her shoulder as she entered the mass of students clambering to get to their lockers. As both jock and nerd jostled to get past her, Quinn scowled. She lifted her head and cleared her throat. Her sharp hazel eyes pierced anyone who dared to get too close and as she continued her walk along the corridor, she was joined by Santana and Brittany, the Cheerio's flanking Quinn.

"So hot, Q." Santana leaned into Quinn and whispered. She just smirked when Quinn raised a fine eyebrow.

"I said not at school, San."

Rachel watched from by her locker as the trio walked past and she couldn't help but smile as her secret girlfriend blew her a kiss a very obvious kiss.


End file.
